


¿Por que hablamos español, Sra Twombly?

by Arzg



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Chiste, F/F, absurdo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzg/pseuds/Arzg
Summary: En un mundo doblado, a veces la protagonista puede tener preguntas.Muchas preguntas.(Esta historia es un chiste. Lo lamento.)





	¿Por que hablamos español, Sra Twombly?

Las mascotas alimentadas, Blythe se sentó en el medio del suelo, al lado de sus amigos, con un libro en la mano. Con monotonía, los ojos de su gran cabeza iban por la pagina y leía con paz. Pero después de un ratito, cerró el libro con frustración.

–Ay.– Quería gritar, pero al momento Penny Ling dormía en su cama; Blythe no la quería despertar. Solo se entristeció un poquito. Mientras se quedaba así, los pensamientos corriendo por su cerebro como un fuego, Minka saltó en frente de ella. El mono joven no tenía el control mental del adolescente humano; gritó en un volumen absurdo como siempre.

–¿Qué pasa, Blythe?

–¿Qué?– dijo en una explosión mental. La cara se puso blanca y los ojos crecieron. Miró alrededor y, no haber visto a nadie más que Minka, se tranquilizó. –Ay, solo eres tú. Me asustaste.

Minka se sonrió como niña, fingiendo no tener la culpa.

Sin oír ninguna respuesta, Blythe le dijo, –Bueno, leo este libro para mi clase de geografía, y me confundió. Mira la carta.

Tomó el libro _Culturas mundiales_ y lo abrió. La página correcta encontrada, se lo mostró a Minka, quien lo miró sin tanta comprensión.

–¡Que lindo! Pero, ¿qué dice? Soy animal. No sé leer, ¿recuerdas?

–Russell puede leer.

–Sí, pero Russell es un erizo, ¡y yo soy un mono!

Por la frecuencia de sus brincos, eso dato se comunicó bien.

–Entonces, este capitulo del libro enseña sobre los idiomas. Hay muchísimos en realidad, pero los populares están coloreados en esta carta. ¿Lo ves?

–¡Claro! Yo hablo cientos de idiomas, como el islandés.

–Entonces, este país se llama los Estados Unidos. Y este se llama Canadá. Ciudad Central, donde nosotros vivimos, está por aquí.– Tocó la carta entre los dos países, cuales se coloreaban en azul y un poco de amarillo en Quebéc. –Azul significa inglés, el idioma de Inglaterra. Y según la carta, bueno, nuestra país y nuestra ciudad habla inglés. Pero no lo entiendo…

Minka pensó por un momento, y con confianza, dijo –¡Hello! ¡My name is I am Minka!– Se sonrió de nuevo. Tocando la cabeza, elaboró –Mi inglés es peor que mi islandés, pero… ¡ya sabes un nativo de Ciudad Central que habla inglés!

Blythe no dijo nada. Parecía una estatua. Con cuidado y sin mucha emoción, le preguntó –Pero, ¿qué es tu lengua materna?

–Español, ¡claro!

–Solo pruebas que _Ciudad Central es hispanohablante_. El mapa no tiene razón, supongo. ¿Cómo puede ser? No he oído ninguna frase de inglés desde que conocí el inmigrante europeo hace unas mesas. Hay mucho inglés en el Internet, pero, ¿en Ciudad Central? ¡Solo español!

Minka asintió con la cabeza. –Quizá la Señora Twombly sepa el porqué.

Blythe se levantó y declaró. –Tienes razón. La preguntaré ahorita.

Anduvo al frente de la tienda de mascotas, con la lingüista increíble persiguiéndola. Sin ver a ningún cliente, saludó a su jefe, interrumpiendo un videojuego intenso. –Hola, ¡Señora T!

La maquina hizo un bip y ella exclamó _¡Fisher Biskit!_ como palabrota. Dejó de jugar y miró a Blythe. Le respondió –Hola, querida. ¿Qué hay?

–Pues… —Blythe inspiró audiblemente y hablé rapido. —Leo mi texto de las culturas para mi clase de geografía, y en esta unidad hablamos de los idiomas mundiales. Hay muchísimos temas muy interesantes y hay muchas lenguas en el mundo. Seguramente hay mucho más que el español. Pero en _nuestra_ ciudad solo hay español; somos un país hispanohablante, ¿no? Pero según este texto todos nosotros debemos hablar inglés, y no dice nada del español ni en los Estados Unidos ni en Canadá. No lo entiendo, pero es diferente que los malentendimientos de mi tarea de álgebra. No lo entiendo, porque no tiene sentido. ¡Auxilio!

La Señorita Twombly extendió el brazo y puso la mano en el hombro de Blythe. –Cálmate, estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica para este problema.

Blythe se sonrió con esperanza. –¿De verdad?

–Claro. Solo… yo no sé que sea.

–Ay. Pues, gracias por intentar. Todavía no entiendo nada. Debo preguntar a Sunil. Conoce la magia. Es posible que él sepa alguna explicación mágica, ¿no?

Volvió para buscar a la mangosta mágica.

Mientras salía, la vieja se dijo –Aunque me dijiste que puedes hablar con los animales, todavía me sorprende cuando mencionas tu habilidad así…

En el campo, Blythe encontró la mangosta al lado de Vinnie, hablando de sus planes para mezclar el baile con la magia en un nuevo tipo de obra. Ya haber saludado a tantas personas hoy, ella le preguntó a Vinnie sin anunciar su presencia como la etiqueta exige.

–Sunil, ¿sabes por qué todos hablamos el español mientras nuestro país debe hablar el inglés según mi texto? Es un tipo raro de magia, ¿no?

Sunil contempló la pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, le respondió, –Sí. Eso es, mis habilidades psíquicas me dicen que sí.

Blythe lució alegre. Con un poquito de ansiedad en la voz, le preguntó, –¿Qué más dicen tus habilidades psíquicas?

Sunil cerró los ojos para hablar de la oscuridad. –Me dicen que… que sí hablamos el inglés. Por alguna manera y por alguna razón, nosotros hablamos inglés y Dios traduce nuestras palabras en español. Las traducciones son tan rápidas que no sabemos la diferencia entre el español traducido del inglés y el español verdadero. Mi sentido psíquica también dice que la fábrica básica de nuestra realidad es una simulación de una computadora. También me dice que a Youngmee le gustas.

Después de oír las revelaciones constantes, Blythe abrió la boca y la cerró algunas veces antes de responder con palabras completes de cualquiera lengua. –Eso es… eso… ¿cómo puede ser? Pues, las traducciones y la realidad; ya sabía que Youngmee quiere ser mi novia.

Sunil abrió los ojos de nuevo. –Es un misterio aún para mí, Blythe. Es un misterio.

Blythe se sonrió. –Al menos ya sé que no soy loca, ¿no?

…

Cuando ella se durmió esta noche, sus sueños eran en inglés, como cada noche antes. Y no lo recordé en la mañana; ya lo había traducido.

Se soñó con Youngmee Song.

Y por cualquier idioma, se despierta feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Liberado bajo la licencia CC BY-SA. ¡Viva la cultura libre!


End file.
